Inquisitor - Zarvok War
The Inquisitor - Zarvok War is a period of conflict between the Inquisitor Clan and the Zarvok Federations, that has occurred upon the planet: Mobius. There are two wars, the first war having been ended and people picking their sides, with the second war still ongoing. The Participants (Users) * Joshua the Hedgehog * Alexneushoorn The Sides (First War) Side 1: The Inquisitor Clan The Inquisitor Clan is a corrupt organization run by an obviously corrupt leader named: Graham Smithers, who wished to achieve World-wide Conquest of Mobius. Because of this view of his, they invaded Zarvokian Territory, in an attempt to spread their influence. The participants on this side are listed below: The Inquisitor Clan (Main): Defeated, Collapsed Side 2: The Zarvok Federations The Zarvok Federations is a Interstellar constitutional monarchical federal republic, led by a council figureheaded by Adex Zarvok Burns. The Zarvok Federations, who was invaded by the Inquisitors, had gotten into Conflict, once the invasion had began. The participants on this side are listed below: The Zarvok Federations (Main): Functional, Prevailed in Event against Side 1 The Mobian Junta: Functional, Prevailed in Event against Side 1 The Event (First War) (This will be listed in the perspective of the Zarvok Federations. The page this event took place will be linked below for historical and informational reference) Defense of Zerkville The date is October 7th, 3236, and the city of Zerkville has been suddenly invaded by an unknown faction at the time called 'The Inquisitor Clan'. This invasion was unprovoked, and led to the automatic declaration of war against the Inquisitors, as it is the necessary reaction stated in Zarvok's foreign policies. A large fleet of Inquisitors aerostats and ground forces were reported being seen invaded at the city, and in quick response, the 1st Zarvokian First Response Fleet had came to Zerkville's rescue, under the orders of Colonel Lucas Vincent, as well as General Wade Lester. As the battle progressed, reports came in that the faction called 'The Mobian Junta' had deployed a division or so of their troops in order to help the Zarvok Federations in the defense of Zerkville (while it wasn't needed, it was appreciated). Despite the Inquisitors sending in a large fleet, either most or all of the hostile personnel were wiped out, due to the sudden usage of a High-Velocity Sonic Emitter handheld weapon, of which it was reported by the faction leader's son himself: Joshua Sentrium Burns, that it was used by Colonel Lucas' own son: Quentin Mick Vincent. Exact casualties of both Zarvokian and Junta forces are unknown, however it's known a single Reaper X3Y Battleship was taken down. Assault on Apotos Island With the result of a rather unexpected victory at Zerkville, the Federations and Junta forces were able to go on the offensive against the inquisitors, planning a joint-operation from Kamiki Stronghold, that was to be sent to liberate the island territory of Apotos, sending Naval and Air forces at the territory. The victory again was a major success, resulting in the destruction of the Inquisitor's stronghold, as well as freeing the oppressed citizens that were held there. This territory would eventually be apart of Zarvokian territory at the request of the citizens there. Exact casualties of allied forces are again unknown, but it is expected very little losses were inflicted. However, it was reported slightly after the battle took place that Quinten had abused the use of his weapon, which was considered to be a WMD by the Inquisitors. Exact details on the events after this report have been remained classified by the personal request of the Faction Leader, however it is known that Quinten had served Prison Time after the war, implying he was charged for his actions. The Federations had also confiscated, and later on improved on the Inquisitor's Sonic Emitter technology. Offensive continues; Assault on Rotterdam Base, Venice Tower, and Unknown Airbase As the Inquisitors were being pushed back from the Federations' continuous offensive that seemed unmatched, their next target was a military installation named; Rotterdam Base. An unnamed fleet of Zarvokian Aerostats was the invading force of the base, as well as other Inquisitor territories as the war progressed onward. It was reported that the base had somewhat advanced defenses, but nonetheless was broken through by consistent Aerostat barrage. The base was captured, and even destroyed later on, as a single Zarvokian causality has never been reported, however the same couldn't be said for the defending Inquisitors, who were all wiped out. During the Battle of Rotterdam, it was reported by Junta officials that Inquisitor Stealth Bomber squadrons had successfully destroyed one of their factories for Aircraft production, ultimately reducing the rate of Aircraft constructed during the war. While a problem for the Junta, this was considered to be a least concerned problem, as the Federations were still on the Offensive. With the main offensive force of the Federations digging into Inquisitor territory, they eventually reached Venice Tower, which was assumed to be a military outpost or staging ground. The battle was more or less the same as the Battle of Rotterdam, with no Zarvokian casualties, and the destruction of the tower soon followed. This time however a division of defending Inquisitors had managed to retreat from the Tower, as they unknowingly led them to another installation of theirs, of which was an unnamed Airbase. The battle for the Airbase was a very short one, as the Zarvokian Fleet only destroyed a few Inquisitor Aircraft that regretfully attempted to intercept the massive fleet, and failed miserably. The result was the surrender of the entire Airbase, which has been speculated to have resulted from Morale Loss. Annihilation of the Imsterdim Stronghold; Inquisitors Surrender After the conquest of the Airbase, the Federations headed over to another installation, which was called Imsterdim Stronghold. This one could barely even been called a battle as well as the one at the Airbase. After being reported that a large Inquisitor Defense fleet was present, it was possible that losses would actually be inflicted, unless something was done. To prevent Zarvokian casualties, the use of Orbital Strike weapons from a Zarvokian Orbital Supremacy Station have been authorized to decimate the base, along with it's defending fleet. It was reported that nothing was left standing after the Orbital Strike. Finally, the Zarvokian offense had reached Armadura Pesada Lair, the headquarters of the Inquisitor Clan. Surprisingly, the fleet was met with the defenders surrendering upon arrival. It was later found out that the leader of the Inquisitor Clan; Graham Smithers, had committed suicide, where his body was apparently burned. With the capture of the Inquisitor's headquarters, and the leader now dead, the war had finally reached it's end, in a tremendous victory for the Zarvok Federations, as well as the Mobian Junta. The fates of the surviving Inquisitor forces have been reported that most if not all of them are serving prison time. The total timeframe of the war was an outstanding maximum of 13 - 27 hours, the shortest ever war Zarvok has ever participated in, by far, as well as the least bloodiest in Zarvokian history. Causality Rate The Zarvok Federations: Unknown; Expected to be in the hundreds The Inquisitor Clan: Unknown; Expected to be in the tens of thousands The Mobian Junta: Unknown; Expected to be in the hundreds (http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jkirk-Inquisitor_War_(RP)) The Sides (Second War) Side 1: Inquisitor Clan (Remnants) The remnants of the once "powerful" Inquisitor Clan who somehow escaped the destruction of the first war. Wishing for the revenge of their leader Graham Smithers (which is funny considering he killed himself), they somehow gathered enough manpower and equipment to attack Outpost Trilex, sparking the second war. Inquisitor Clan Remnants (Main): Functional Side 2: The Zarvok Federations The Zarvok Federations is a Interstellar constitutional monarchical federal republic, led by a council figure headed by Adex Zarvok Burns. The Zarvok Federations, once again invaded by the Inquisitors who apparently didn't learn their lesson the first time, had gotten into conflict once the second war had began. The participants on this side are listed below: The Zarvok Federations (Main): Functional The Event (Second War) be added (http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Zarvok_Federations:_Revenge_Of_The_Inquisitors)